The rod,the staff and rain
by Lost child of Gallifrey
Summary: Written for the CCOAC times are changing challenge the team's reaction to a certain blond leaving.


A/N: So yeah I do not own anything you recognize in this story it is not mine none of it. Well the idea is but you get it. Just my take on how the team would act at a certain person's funeral if she died. I realize I left JJ out but she was not around Ashley that much so honestly I do not think shed go to the funeral, so timeline wise this takes place after the season six finally and before the season 7 premier. Emily is also not mentioned because the team thins she is still dead.

The team stood at the graveside well minus one they were all in shock at what had happened there minds still reeling. She could not be gone she was one of them. If she could die then anyone of them could. Derek held Garcia's hand. He looked like he needed her as much as she needed him. Morgan looked like he wanted to kill someone, which was very understandable. She was like a sister to him and now, now she was gone lying in the casket that was sitting in front of them.

Garcia was not dressed in her usual cheery cloths but she wore black and looked completely sombre which on her looked just wrong. Ripped apart once again, was the team no family and they missed the signs that something was wrong. She lost one of her girls and that tore at her soul.

Aaron looked like he was destroyed it was his job to keep them safe and now she was gone. He had failed somehow. Thinking back on it, he wondered what he had missed something anything why had he not seen this coming.

Dave looked defeated this it reminded him of all the times that he had failed all the unsub does that have away.

She was special to him sure they were all like a family but she was… magnificent and so, so young, he had saved her once he remembered that day vividly and now here he stood at her grave it just was not right. It should have been the other way around with her standing here and him in the grave.

Reid stood there millions of thoughts running through his head he knew what the signs were probably better that anyone. His experiences with his mother should have taught him that but he failed he did not see it and now, now she was dead. All because he did not pay enough attention to what was going on, he missed something.

The preacher ended with a prayer.

The Lord is my Shepherd; I shall not maketh me to lie down in green pastures; He leadeth me beside the still restoreth my soul; He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for His name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil; for Thou art with Thy rod; Thy staff, and me, they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies; Thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever.

Then he looked at Garcia and nodded sighing she made her way to were the preacher just stood. " This is a poem which I… she swallowed back tears it fits and she loved it. The name is the surcease of sorrow and it was one of her favourite poems."

Do not stand at my grave and weep,I am not there, I do not sleep.I am in a thousand winds that blow,I am the softly falling snow.I am the gentle showers of rain,I am the fields of ripening grain.I am in the morning hush,I am in the graceful rushOf beautiful birds in circling flight,I am the starshine of the night.I am in the flowers that bloom,I am in a quiet room.I am in the birds that sing,I am in each lovely not stand at my grave and cry,I am not there. I do not die.

Garcia finished and went back to where she was standing before trying not to cry. The team stood there each one thinking of how they failed her, wondering where they went wrong, what they missed what could have caused her to do this to her self, and trying desperately not to cry. They watched as the casket was lowered while looking at the head stone.

Ashley Nicole Seaver

Born August, 1983

Died June, 2011

A life taken to soon

you will not be forgotten

END

A/N: So this is the first time I have done something like this so the funeral is probably a little cliché but well for my first funeral story, I think I did pretty well.


End file.
